Computers at the Beach
by The Masked Wanderer
Summary: a long, sentimential Xion/Roxas fanfic, when two Nobodies find computers at the beach, what doors will it open for friends wanting secretly to become lovers, wanting to come out in the open?


Computers at the Beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or there would be more romance between Xion and Roxas than there normally is**

_Xion_

XIon couldn't help but feel aghast at the beautiful landscape the land provided. "What a pretty ocean…"

She had heard many stories about the ocean by Xigbar, but she never thought she would see it in person. It made her feel so nice, so peaceful. At least, as much as a Nobody could feel in their miserable existance.

If she had a heart, Xion would be estatic, energetic, jumping with joy. But she settled for content instead; that much was alright for her.

**Roxas**

The blond-haired Nobody walked in the sand, lettng the grainy substance seep around his toes, cooling his blistered feet. He had thrown his shoes back at the base because…well, he didn't really like shoes that much. It wasn't very easy to explain, but…after an incident with Axel and a fire extinguisher, he wasn't sure if shoes would give him any fake pleasure for the rest of his life…until he was swallowed in darkness.

So why was he able to feel?

Roxas looked at the ocean before him. He wondered if the ocean had any feelings, if it could feel the way he somehow could, or if just existed, that which he was just supposed to do, the only thing he had ever thought of doing with his life; exist.

He couldn't help but shed a tear, despite himself…

_Xion_

Xion took off her gloves and wactched the sky above. She blew on her bangs with her mouth, enjoying her hair as it blew around her beautiful face. Her bangs, black as they were, dangled from her head like mistletoe on Christmas Eve. Xion smiled at this comparison. She had loved hearing about Christmas since she was 'born', and although she had never seen this 'Christmas', she could only hope that it was as wonderful as humans claimed it to be.

She could just picture herself under a huge tree, cut out from a forest and placed in her house on a mountain. Then she dreamed of 'snow', the white substance which fell from the sky , and her rolling around in it, letting the fluffy white blankets of pleasure wrap her with joy. And finally, she pictured herself wrapping presents, random gifts which she would put inside paper, to give to someone she truly 'cared' about…

"Sigh…" Xion sometimes wished she was not a Nobody, so she could not be tormented by the loss of experiencing what normal people called 'joy'. Sure, her unique condition prevented her from experiencing the horrible tragedies of life, but it cursed her to live without the pleasures it gave, the ones that people got to have every day, the ones that kept them alive and breathing.

**Roxas**

When he found a nice spot to sit down on, Roxas fell back into the sand, allowing the grainy substance to consume him, to let him sink back and leave his troubles to those stupid enough to care about them. That meant Demyx.

And Xemnas.

It was starting to get hot. Roxas removed his gloves and wiped the sweat off his face with his left hand. When he removed it, he saw an incredible sight:

White, fluffy shapes filled the blue sky and moved past his eyes to great distances. Roxas didn't know what they were called. He wanted to know, so he starting thinking.

"Are they…footballs?"

He thought for a bit. No, that wasn't right. He remembered when Xigbar had shown him something on a television, when men in skintight pants were wrestling with each other. Xigbar had pointed at a brown shaped object that one of the men had kicked into the sky. "Those are footballs! Dudes are always kicking them, so they're almost always in the sky!"

Roxas observed the objects in tke sky. Well, they were flying, all right. But they were white, while a football was brown. A football was also small and oval-shaped, while a cloud was humongous, and they all took various shapes.

So he guessed again. "Are they…rainbows?"

That might be right. But then he recalled one mission where he and Larxene had captured the hearts of about twenty people in Agrabah. Or, more accurately, Roxas had done it while the latter just sat back and watched. When he had finished, Larxene had captured a little girl with pigtails. After he pleaded with her to let the child go, the child dropped a picture. To this day, Roxas never got rid of the picture; he kept it in his bedroom as it reminded him that there were better things in life than just capturing hearts and torture. It was a picture of a family; a man, a woman, a boy, and a girl, holding hands and smiling. There was a sun in the background, followed by an arch of different colors and the white puffy objects.

Roxas re-exxamined the picture in his mind. There were three inanimate objects, one of which was the sun. So he crossed that off. That just left an arch of colors and puffy objects. Puffy objects, arch of colors. Arch of colors, puffy objects.

Which one was it?

Then he got it!

There was only one arch of color in the picture, while there were three white puffy objects. Also, by breaking the word down, he got two words: "Rain", and "Bow". There was no rain in the puffy objects, and the puffy objects where most certainly not shaped likes bows! So rainbows had to be the arch of colors!

But that still didn't answer his question from before…What are the puffy shaped objects in the sky?

_Xion_

Xion was starting to play with her fingers, mimicing a nice little game Vexen had made up.

"This little piggy went to the market! This little piggy went home! This little piggy ate too much and died!" She closed her pinky, ring and middle fingers respectfully as she said each phrase. Then she proceed to close her next finger, saying, "This little piggy died upon contact with the ground!" As she proceeded to close the last finger, her mind kept trying to figure out the last phrase. "This little piggy…"

But she couldn't figure it out. What was the last phrase in the game?

She could ask Vexen, but he was always too busy with his science that he(or she; Vexen's gender was disputable) probably wouldn't tell her. "DARN!" She kicked the ground in frustration,moving the sand with her foot. This caused dust particles to enter her throat, making her cough uncontrollably. "Ugh! Gross!" Xion wiped her tounge with her glove, then disposed of it by dropping it to the ground. Sand tasted so icky in her mouth. Icky; now that was a nice word. Icky. Reminded her of a song. What was it again? Icky Sicky? Icky Licky? Icky…Mickey? She laughed at that last one. That one was really funny.

"What am I doing?" She slapped her forehead. This was no time for goofing off? She needed to find out what that last phrase was. Xion sat down on the sand, hoping that some time would clear her mind and give her the answer. She could try asking that guy that Vexen had invented the game with, but everytime Xion asked Vexen what happened to him, his answer was always, "Eating lunch," even when it wasn't lunchtime.

Xion heard that too much food was bad for a person. That poor man must be so fat now, she thought.

"It's okay," she reassured herself. "I'll think of something…"

**Roxas**

Running a hand though his blonde hair, Roxas asked once more. "What are those puffy objects in the sky?"

_Xion_

Blowing her bangs out of her face, Xion asked once more. "What was the last phrase in the piggy game?"

* * *

_**They say curiousity killed the cat. But in this case, cusiousity changes the friendship of two heartless individuals…into love that will always remain eternal.**_

* * *

**Roxas**

A shining glare hit Roxas' eyes. "Gyah!" He covered his eyes to protect himself from the light. When his eyes regained sight, he sat up and looked around. What caused that light to hit his face?

"Maybe…it was the sun." He looked up in the sky, but there was no sun to be found. "What?" That didn't look right. He looked left and right, but no sun was there. Then he turned around.

There it was! The sun was shining down upon the scenery below, and basking everyone in light. Roxas smiled upon seeing that.

But that didn't explain what really happened. What had caused that flash of light? The sun was in the back, so that couldn't be it.

He looked around him. There was no one in eyesight, so it couldn't be a person. That didn't make sense to begin with. People can't shine. Except those like him, who had special powers to harness the power of Light. But he doubted that was the case. It was unlikely that everyone here was a Nobody. If they were, he was in deep trouble…

_Xion_

A shining glare hit Xion's eyes. "Gyah!" She covered her eyes to protect herself from the light. When her eyes regained sight, she stood up and looked around. What caused that light to hit her face?

"Maybe…it was the sun."She looked up in the sky, but there was no sun to be found. "What?" That didn't look right. She looked left and right, but no sun was there. Then she turned around.

There it was! The sun was shining down upon the scenery below, and basking everyone in light. Xion smiled upon seeing that.

But that didn't explain what really happened. What had caused that flash of light? The sun was in the back, so that couldn't be it.

She looked around her. There was no one in eyesight, so it couldn't be a person. That didn't make sense to begin with. People can't shine. Except those like her, who had special powers to harness the power of Light. But she doubted that was the case. It was unlikely that everyone here was a Nobody. If they were, she was in deep trouble…

**Roxas**

Desperate to find answers, Roxas slowly moved forward a few steps. Maybe whatever was lurking around was inside the sand.

**One.**

He moved his left foot forward, planting it on the ground and moving it around a bit, to see if he could feel any object in the ground.

**Two.**

He repeated the motion with his other foot, but to no avail. Nothing.

**Four.**

Once more, he moved his two feet slowly; first the left, then the right. Trying to feel what was below them. But nothing.

_**Five…**_

_Xion_

Xion finally thought of an idea. She would kneel in the sand and use her gloves to feel through the sand for anything suspicious. She would have done it bare-handed, but she was scared. Saix had told her that if she got her hand dirty or injured, that she would be doomed forever to be labeled as a peasant girl, who nobody would touch, even if she did have a heart and normal emotions. Xion didn't know what a peasant girl was, but given Saix's cruel nature, it is possible that it wasn't as bad as she claimed it would be. Xion smiled pleasantly. When this was over, and she had to return to her normal life, she would leave the Organization, be a peasant girl and work in someone's house, just to piss him off…

Back to the task at hand. She needed to use her gloves to find the object.

But something was wrong.

Her gloves were gone!

"Wha?" She looked at her hands. Bare to the core! This couldn't be happening! She summoned the Keyblade at once! Someone MUST be here, she thought. Gloves don't just disappear like that, unless-

"Ohh…" Realizing what had happened, she withdrew the blade, which vanished into thin air. She had taken them off earlier when she wanted to look at the sky. They couldn't be too far, she thought. She kneeled down and moved her hands into the boundless sand, seaching for her gloves.

_One._

Her left hand moved in a large circle, feeling through the sand for the missing gloves. Not even one was found, even when she moved the hand in the middle of that circle.

_Two._

Her right hand moved in a similar circle, but nothing was there either. Just more sand. However, she did come across a sheet of paper that read "I love you, Sandy! Will you marry me?" It was all crumpled up, full of holes in many places, and it was spit on and chewed. Xion looked confused. Why would someone throw this sweet note away? She had always thought people would ask other people for their hand in marriage, and the other person would accept, and they would have an elaborate wedding and live happily ever after. That was what her storybooks said, anyway. When she had asked Zexion about it, he had thrown a book at her titled, "Marriage and why you should never do it." That book was very degrading to woman, Xion remembered…

_Four._

This time, she put both of her hands together and made a cup. Then she put her hands through the sand in front of her. But all she found this time were ugly rocks and a worn-out doll head. Xion's eyes looked sad upon seeing this. It reminded her of the time Laxeus had cut off the head of a little boy jut because he had accidently thrown a rock at him. Xion scoffed. "He can't feel anything anyway; why should he care if someone throws a rock at him?"

_**Five…**_

**Roxas**

"Ow!" Roxas grabbed his foot and started jumping up and down. Unfortunately, he tripped as a result. "Ahhh!"

THUMP!

He landed on the sand with a big thud! When he got up, there was sand everywhere on the front of his body. "Yuck!" It was even in his mouth too. So he brushed off his cloak by using water from his Keyblade, then put it away and felt his hair. The once perfect hair was now messy and ruffled by the collision. So he shook his hair free from all sand particles and fixed it so it was all better now.

Then Roxas looked behind him, to the very spot where his left foot had gotten hurt.

There was a silver-grey metallic object that was mostly covered in sand, only a sharp edge of it still uncovered and sticking out of the ground. Roxas had never seen anything as beautiful and maginificant that wasn't nature. He took both of his hands and tried to pull out the mysterious object.

Unfortunately, he forgot that he wasn't wearing gloves.

"Ahh-" Roxas covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. The heat scorched his unprotected hands pretty bad. And he didn't want to waste time looking for his gloves. So he got another idea.

With his free hand, he summoned the Keyblade. Slowly, he removed his other hand from his mouth and held the Keyblade with both hands. It was very hard to keep the blade from slipping, what with blisters now forming in his palm. The Keyblade shaking in his feeble hands, he pointed it at the object. He had to think of a perfect spell to get the object out, or the Keyblade would drop and vanish…

" Now, what's the best spell to use…"

_Xion_

She had found her gloves at last! "Reunited!" She grabbed the gloves and rubbed them to her soft cheeks, feeling their warm exterior make them light up.

"Aw, did you miss Mommy? Did you?" By the time she was done with her weirdness that could be called 'affection', something caught her glance. After dusting off her gloves and putting them on, she reached for the mysterious object, which was a pink metallic machine of some sort.

Slowly, with gloved hands, she pulled her prize up from the ground…

**Roxas**

"Firaga? No. Curaga? No. Thudara? Maybe…"

Time was running out. Slowly, the hilt was dropping from his hands. "Darn it!" He had no time to waste. But he had not learnt a single spell that could lift objects out of the air-

Then he remembered how he had asked Xaldin what his power was. "Wind" was his response. When Roxas laughed at how stupid that power was, the senior member slapped him and threatened to lift him off the tower, levitate him for a moment, then release him onto the cold floor beaneath them.

And then Roxas got an idea. "That's it!" If he could snap his fingers, he would. All he needed to do was cast wind magic on the object, and he would lift it from the ground. Then, he would find out what it was, and he could finally concentrate on finding out where clouds came from!

If only he could concentrate!

His palms were getting sweaty by the minute! The Keyblade was only one mistake away from slipping. Roxas began to calm himself, allowing himself to calm his senses. He remembered what Xaldin had taught him about wind.

_Become one with the wind; let it envelop your senses, but do not let it overpower you. You overpower it. Remember that, and you can control it to your whim…_

_Also, you're an idiot, Roxas…_

"WIND!"

At once, the small gust of wind began to rise the object from the ground, along with some sand swirling around it…

_Xion_

Xion gasped upon seeing this marvelous contraption. It was a square-shaped machine with a sleek, pink exterior. Upon further examination, she noticed that it was a piece of machinery attached to another piece of machinery, and slowly proceeded to open it. What she saw was the most complex object she had ever come into contact with:

The object on the top, she recognized as a screen. She knew because she recalled that Xemnas would often be seen in front of a similar screen, only it was bigger and was colored blue. Xion assumed that meant it was alive. This screen, on the other hand, was black, which indicated that it was dead.

Was that the right word to use? Dead? It couldn't be dead. It just couldn't. Xion noted that Xemnas' screen was dead for a while also. Then he pressed a button, and it became colorful. It became alive.

"That's it!" Xion exclaimed. All she had to do was look for the special button, and the screen would live again. Then she might find an answer to her question: What was the final phrase in Vexen's game?

Xion examined the bottom machine. It was a strange array of flat square-like blocks with mysterious inscriptions. Some of them looked like the letters she had seen in her romance novels, and some of them were numbers that were taught to her by Marluxia. She had hated those math lessons; everytime she got something wrong, the bastard would keep hitting her with flower pots. Tears fell from her face, as she remembered the torture she had went through in those days.

She figured that if the computer had to be started by a certain button, that button had to be different than all the others. After examining the board for one minute, she saw it: The square that had a circle with a line sticking out of it. She pressed the button, hoping that this was the right one…

**Roxas**

Roxas marveled upon this square-shaped machine. The entire thing was silver-grey, obviously. There was a word wriiten in a circle, both of them engraved on the top of the machine. He made them out to spell "Dell". Hmm, he wondered. He thought about who was called "Dell". Maybe it was their laptop that he had found. For some odd reason, even though he had no heart, Roxas started to feel guilty. He wondered if it was up to him to take what belonged to someone else. Then he forgot this fact; if they cared about it so much, they wouldn't have left it behind.

He recognized the objects that were connected together; the top was a screen, while the bottom was a keyboard. Now he remembered! This was a computer! He knew this from Luxford, who would constantly being playing some game on the computer in the lounge. He said it was called "Solitare", a card game that involved collecting cards of four different shapes in four different piles by revealing any unrevealed cards through means of card manipulation. "That sounds like him", Roxas said. He wanted to play as well, but Luxford forbid him, saying he was too young and too stupid to appreciate the game.

"Loser," he remarked. Not that he cared what Luxford thought. Maybe he would play the game, just to piss him off. It would get his minds off things, and then he would use it to find out where clouds came from.

Remembering what button Luxford had pushed, he moved his hand across the various flat squares called 'keys', and pressed the one that looked like a line inside a partly-open circle…

_Xion_

The following information came up:

_Name?_

Xion typed her name.

_Favorite body part?_

Xion was taken aback. Was this the kind of question to ask someone who wanted to get into a computer?

She scratched her forhead in confusion. It didn't make sense. When Xemnas got into his computer, all he typed was a special name and a secret word that appeared as astericks on the screen. Xion shrugged and typed, "Bottom". It was either that, or her head, legs, arms, or chest. What else was there? Not that she was fond of her bottom. She hated it when people stared at it every time she was on a mission. It was really freaky; who cares about a bottom? All it did was clean your system and help you sit down easier. Why did people like it so much?

"Damn, I think too much…" Xion slapped herself for insolence, getting her back to reality. The screen accepted the answer, then it changed. Now there was a picture of monkeys strangling an old man, and one symbol accompanied by words. She made the words to say "Internet Explorer", and the symbol looked like a giant "E" with yellow coming out of it.

Well, Xion didn't know what "Internet" was. But she knew what "Explorer" was, and she certainly wanted to explore some things. So she clicked on the 'E'.

**Roxas**

The screen said:

**Name?**

Roxas typed his name

**Favorite Body Part to look at?**

"Well, that's a vulgar thing to say!" Roxas felt the computer was being sick and demented, even though it also had no feelings. But if he had to guess, it would have to be..

He typed, "Bottom". Not that he was peverted or anything like that. It just seemed so…bouncy. So soft. Not that he knew that. It just seemed odd to him how it just stuck out of people's bodies, almost like they were inviting others to marvel at it, to look at it.

"Damn, there's no time for that!" Pushing out dirty, strange thoughts out of his mind, he watched the screen change to bananas eaten by young children. All that could be seen was an icon that looked like an 'E' with words entitled 'Internet Explorer'.

Without thinking, he pressed the 'E'.

_Xion_

"Hmm…" The next screen was almost white, except for a white bar, and a word spelled "Google".

"Google? What's that?" Xion didn't get it. The two _g's_ were colored blue, the first _o_ and the _e_ were colored red, and the _l_ was colored green. The second _o_ was colored yellow. Odd, she thought.

There were two bars with words under the white bar, titled "Google search" and "I'm Feeling Lucky".

Then she remembered. "GOOGLE!" She had recalled when Demyx had told her that all he knew about life was from Google. "Just type anything you want, and Google takes care of the rest!"

A light bulb turned on in her head. Maybe she could find out where she came from! At long last, she could figure out where she came from, and who her original self was! Also, she could find out more about Kingdom Hearts and why it was so important!

"Forget the stupid game," she told herself. "This is much more important!"

She typed the words "nobody kingdom hearts" in the white bar, then…waited.

Nothing happened. "Huh?" She was bewildered. Why didn't it do anything.

That was when she was the small arrow hovering over the "Google Search" button. Now she remembered. That was the mouse clicker! And since this was a handheld machine, all she had to do was find the button that made the mouse clicker click on the icon.

She looked at the bottom half of the machine and saw a black pad with two buttons under it. She moved her finger left on thepad, and the clicker moved left. Xion moved it back to the "Google Search" button, then clicked the left button below the pad, hoping that one would do the trick…

**Roxas**

This next screen, he recognized as the web site called "Google". Roxas knew this because Axel had told him one time that Demyx used this site to learn everything he knew about life, even before he was a Nobody.

That probably explained why he was so stupid.

So all he had to do was type a word, and click on the "Google Search" button with his mousepad.

He typed "What are clouds?" in the search engine, then looked for the special mousepad. Usually, computers had separate devices called mouses, like on the one Xemnas had. However, he realized that this was a 'laptop', the computer Axel used to tell him about when he first joined the Organization. These could be taken anywhere, as opposed to just leaving it in one place. He could find the 'mousepad' which allowed him to move a 'cursor' to click button and type in words or numbers.

All he had to do was find it.

He eventually found the mousepad under the keys on the keyboard, and two buttons underneath that. He used the pad to move his finger across the page, allowing the computer to guide his finger to the button he wanted. He clicked the left button under the mousepad and waited to see what would come up…

_Xion_

A variety of blue-colored sentences filled the screen in front of her, followed by descriptions or summaries in black-colored sentences. Xion could not believe how much information was on these websites. Not wasting time, she clicked the first link without even looking at it. If she had a heart, it was most certainly beating tremendously, and she would either be dying of excitement or close to it.

Her heart would have skipped a beat when she read the page. So she looked at the words and absorbed them into her mind, each word striking her with tremendous strength. As she kept reading, moving the page down with the down arrow, her heart would have sank if there was one..

Or was there?

**Roxas **

Roxas' search was much less life-changing. It was quite boring actually. He had typed in "What are clouds?".

All he got was stupid science facts, things Vexen would be happy; stuff like 'evaporation' and 'condensation'. That bored Roxas out of his skull. Or at least it would if he did have a heart…

He was just about to close the computer when he heard a lone, female scream in the air. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Someone's in trouble!" Wielding the Keyblade, he ran to his left, in the direction of the scream…

_Xion_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" When she was finished screaming, Xion sank to the ground once more, tears in her eyes.

Her eyes, once blind, had been opened to the truth. Now she knew who she was. Who Roxas was. Who she had been, and who she was now. She knew all of it. And it didn't make her feel any better

What was the point of her existance if it would cause so much pain to everyone anyway. And she couldn't call herself a Nobody anymore. Not after what she had found out about herself…

"I don't wanna live in this world anymore!" Xion said in a tearful voice. She slowly rose up from the ground and held the Keyblade in her hands, preparing to kill herself and end the nightmare that was her life…

**Roxas**

All of a sudden, Roxas felt a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had felt this once before, when Xion had lashed out at him in despair. She took the Keyblade and struck him. That was when his eyes began to widen in fear, for he knew where the scream had come from…

_**XION! I'M COMING!**_

_**Roxas and Xion**_

Roxas did not have enough time. Xion was going to kill herself at any minute. Without thinking, he spoke the first spell he could think of:

"WIND!" This gurst was much more powerful than the first one, enough to reach Xion from a long distance. It lifted her Keyblade from her hands and brought it to him.

Xion gasped. "Where did-" Then she turned around. She was astounded to see who it was that had stolen her Keyblade.

"ROXAS?" She put her hands to her face and blushed, letting her Keyblade vanish once more. "I, uh.." For some odd reason, instead of panicking for a reason to explain why it was that she was trying to kill herself, she was embarassed that her hair was fixed properly.

Which was a big deal. To her.

Butterflies started forming in her stomach, and her face started to glow a bright pinkish-red under her gloved hands. She could not find anything to say at this point, because her senses had been driven crazy. Her body got hotter and more tensed up, and she had trouble breathing.

Roxas, on the other hand, was completely bewildered at what he had just seen a few seconds. Withdrawing his Keyblade, he ran over to where Xion was standing, and grabed her hips, shaking her in frustration. "What the hell's your problem, Xion? Why were you trying to kill yourself?"

Xion did not respond. She just stood there like an idiot, red-faced with her hands over her cheeks.

Roxas calmed down a bit, and began to remove his hands from Xion's hips. "I guess you don't-"

But his hands would not budge. Roxas pulled again, but no dice. He looked down to see Xion's hands enveloping his own. When he moved his face so that his eyes were locked in hers, all thoughts vanished from his mind, like they had been erased by a mysterious source.

Xion giggled and breathed slowly. "I liked your hands there…I guess." Upon hearing what she said, Xion blushed. _What's your problem, Xion! _She scolded herself. _You can talk to him! He's your best friend!_

Roxas was too busy looking into Xion's eyes that he only realized what Xion had said five seconds after she said it. "Er, thanks." It was a very awkward moment between the two of them, and a bit uncomfortable as well. They stood there for a moment or two_, their bodies locked together in infinite bliss. It was only when one of them broke the silence that the physical connection was broken:_

"Ouch!"

Roxas feared that he had hurt Xion, so he took his hands off her and started freaking out, waving his hands in front of him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He kept blubbering, making excuses and blaming himself.

Xion shook her head. "No…it wasn't you. It's just…" She looked down at the ground.

"What?"

"There's…something on…" But she stopped herself. She looked embarassed.

Roxas craned his head. "Come on, how bad could it be?"

Xion pointed to the lower half of the body. "It's...something…on the other side."

"Billion-volt" was not enough to desribe the blush upon the Nobody's face. "Er…turn around, I guess." He started stammering as well, and there was a cold sensation from his belly that nearly rocked his body down to the ground.

Xion reluctantly turned around, but something felt odd. It was as though she wanted to do it. She revealed her backside to Roxas, revealing a hermit crab with its claw pinching her bottom.

"Gulp!" Roxas wiped the sweat from his hand and grabbed the crab slowly. Without hesitating, he slowly moved his other hand to Xion's bottom, trying not to grab a feel.

"Easier said than done," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Xion turned her head around, suspecting some foul play on Roxas' part.

"Nothing!" Roxas shook his head and threw the crab away in haste. But before he could turn away-

He couldn't stop looking at Xion's bottom. It looked so round, so…so…there. Xion didn't turn her head; she knew the crab was gone, but she asked anyway. "Is it gone?"

Roxas nodded. He kept on looking.

"Roxas?" Xion was starting to get worried: had something happened to him?

But Roxas wouldn't keep away from Xion's bottom. Drool was starting to fall from his mouth.

SMACK!

A quick slap from Xion put Roxas back in his senses. Roxas grabbed his left cheek, which was now burning in pain. He looked to see a furious Xion glaring at him with a fierce intensity, and a deep scowl.

"I'm so sorry, Xion! I don't know what came over me! I feel like such an idiot! I-"

But he was stopped by a hand to the mouth. Xion shushed him. "Shh…enough, Roxie…Enough…"

A smile creeped up on the blonde boy's face. Now that made him feel better. It really did.

He liked the warm touch of her hand on his face. It was very nice.

Aftera short while, Roxas and Xion started to have thoughts, dangerous thoughts, passionate thoughts, loving thoughts. And all that they knew about life had suddenly changed, and morphed into something new, more complex and mature…

"Hey, Roxas?" Xion moved her hand away from Roxas' mouth, and to his face. Her voice became a soft whisper. "Come closer…"

The Nobody moved in, as their lips moved in closer towards each other…


End file.
